<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asami's zoo by The smug Dragon (Lycianea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687203">Asami's zoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The%20smug%20Dragon'>The smug Dragon (Lycianea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The%20smug%20Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami returns home to find an unexpected surprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asami's zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaziell/gifts">Rhaziell</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my wild one -smirks-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming back home from Sion, Asami slips out of his jacket and takes off his gun-holster. After taking off his shoes, too, he enters the living room. Only to almost topple over a- ‘What the heck?’ little wolf pup, that suddenly zooms into his way.<br/>Finding back his balance, the raven raises a brow, wondering where this light-brown colored pup is coming from. Of course only one will be able to answer this question. Going on the hunt for his personal kitten, Asami searches his apartment. Only to find it empty. That is, except for this little wolf, that has been following him this whole time with an enthusiastic wagging tail.<br/>The crime lord turns around, and finds the pup sitting right in front of him. Bit eyes looking up and the raven can’t help the thought of being grinned at.</p>
<p>“Booh!”</p>
<p>Asami blinks. <em>‘What the hell? Did the wolf just-’</em></p>
<p>“What’s with that look? Haven’t you found, what you were searching for?” The pup still wags its tail.</p>
<p>Asami blinks again.</p>
<p>“Akihito?”</p>
<p>This time the pup bounces happily around him.</p>
<p>“Yes! It’s me! You are sooooo smart!” The little canine gives a weird sound and Asami has the feeling, this should be some sort of giggling- a wolfish one.</p>
<p>“Ok. Aside the fact, you have turned into a little wolf. Do you may enlighten me how you managed this”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, uhm.” The pup flops down onto the floor, then bounces back up to stand on its hind legs, still too small as that its fore paws could reach Asami’s knee.</p>
<p>“Carry me! Then I tell you.”</p>
<p>His lips curl up into an amused smirk, as Asami lifts the fluffy wolf up and brings it over to the couch. Sitting down, he places Akihito into his lap. Looking rather satisfied, the little wolf circles around a few times until it suddenly fluffs up its tail and hisses, as a certain part becomes uncomfortable hard.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about clawing at it, kitten. I mean- puppy.”</p>
<p>“But...you are such a perv!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and you like it.” He smirks.</p>
<p>The little wolf sticks out its tongue. But the next second a fluffy tail wags happily as slender fingers start to crawl its ears.</p>
<p>“That’s bribing!”</p>
<p>“Yes again. And it’s working.<br/>Now, what is it, you wanted to tell me? How did you manage it, to turn into a wolf?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah, that part.” The pup scratches his ear with his hind paw.<br/>“I have no idea! I was eating one of these new “Ramen surprise” and “bam”. I can tell you, <em>that</em> was a huuuuuge surprise!”</p>
<p>“You want to tell me, you turned into a puppy, because you ate a new sort of ramen?” Asami looks more than only a little surprised.</p>
<p>“Let me check this out.”</p>
<p>Taking the pup again into his arms, the raven enters the kitchen where he finds several packs with said noodles. He looks at the puppy, then at the ramen.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t believe, it happened because of some noodles.”</p>
<p>“Ah no? Then why don’t you try one pack and find out for yourself, eh?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t eat this- stuff.”</p>
<p>“Or you are afraid, what will happen! You don’t want to end up as a puppy, too! Ooooh, I can already see the headlines: “Big boss crime lord afraid of eating ramen”.”</p>
<p>“This is not working with me. But fine. Let me prove you wrong.”</p>
<p>With his usual smug smirk Asami prepares himself some of those surprise noodles. Taking his bowl, he starts to eat, until it’s completely empty.</p>
<p>“See? Nothing hap-” Suddenly he sits in the dark.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” After some scuttling around, he crawls out of one of the legs of his pants, finding a now almost same size wolf rolling onto the floor in front of him. And Asami swears, the one was laughing.</p>
<p>“What the hell, has just happened?”</p>
<p>“You-” The wolf still sniggers, while rolling on the floor. “You-”</p>
<p>“Akihito!”</p>
<p>“Just. Just go into the bedroom. You won’t believe me anyway!” The wolf bounces happily around him.</p>
<p>Asami, only now realizing, he stands on all four, tries to get up, falling back down onto his- <em>‘paws???’</em></p>
<p>The next moment a black flash dashes into the bedroom, claws scratching over the floor as he tries to turn the corner, followed by the light-brown pup. Then Asami finally stands in front of the huge mirror in his bedroom. A very huge mirror. Golden eyes look in disbelief into the reflection of another pair of golden eyes. Golden eyes surrounded by silky black fur. Small round ears and a twitching black tail catch his attention.<br/>He blinks in denial at the reflection of a cub. A rather large panther cub, but still a cub.</p>
<p>“This is a bad dream. You can’t shift into an animal only because eating ramen.”</p>
<p>He bites his paw, hissing, as sharp small teeth cut through his flesh.</p>
<p>“Well. This, I would call a surprise.” He flops down to the ground, Akihito bouncing around him.</p>
<p>“Stop bouncing! We have a real problem here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? The problem is, you’re too slow to catch me, old man! I mean little kitten!” With that, the wolf dashes off.</p>
<p>Asami, not believing his ears, jumps up and goes into hot pursuit.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you for this! Come here, little wolf!”</p>
<p>Slithering around a corner, he looks out for his ki- puppy. Seeing nothing, his now very sensitive nose takes up the well-known scent and he follows the trail. Sneaking through his apartment., he finally ends up in the living room. Looking around once more, he sees a fluffy wagging tail looking from beneath one of the seats. Ignoring it, Asami prowls through the room.</p>
<p>“Come here, little puppy. Come to daddy!”</p>
<p>“You mean kitten!”</p>
<p>His head snaps around towards the mocking voice. His lips try to quirk up, this time forming sort of a strange panther’s smirk. With a more or less (very more less) large pounce, he’s in front of the seat. Not able to stop on the sleek ground, he slithers the rest of his way towards the hideout.<br/>Akihito, seeing the (not really) almighty and dangerous cub pounce, scuttles backwards as Asami all of a sudden finds himself stuck.<br/>His golden eyes meet laughing hazel ones, before the wolf once more rolls over the floor, giving weird sounds.<br/>Asami, not amused at all, wiggles his behind to get back out from under the seat. Eventually managing it, his swishing tail now curls around him, as he sits down as if nothing happened and licks his front paw, cleaning his muzzle.</p>
<p>Akihito carefully peeks around the corner. The next moment he lets out a surprised howl, as he’s pounced by the panther cub. Together they roll over the floor, as the doorbell rings. Looking at each other, they stroll over to the entrance, looking up.</p>
<p>“Are you expecting someone?”</p>
<p>The wolf shakes his head “no”. Asami sniffs the air.<br/>“I think, it’s Suoh and Kirishima.”</p>
<p>Looking at each other, Asami then gets on his hind legs, leaning against the door.</p>
<p>“Jump on and open up. And then-”</p>
<p>The pup grins, sort of. “Hiding!”</p>
<p>The panther smirks back. “Hiding!”</p>
<p>After another ring of the bell, the two finally manage it in co-work to open the door, dashing out of sight immediately. As the door opens wide, they see a clueless secretary and bodyguard enter. The pup and cub peek around the corner of a large plant tub, watching the two. Both men look at each other with a confused look, then the nod unison and draw their guns in order to secure the apartment.<br/>As sneaky as possible, Asami and Akihito follow them throughout the rooms. As Kirishima enters the kitchen, he calls over Suoh. Then he secures the room once more, before he puts away his gun. His still confused gaze rests on the pile of Asami’s clothes.<br/>Suoh, who enters the kitchen only some moments later, puts away his own gun.</p>
<p>“Have you find something? There seems nobody to be here. So who opened the door?”</p>
<p>“Well, this would have been me.” Asami’s voice fills the room, but as his men look around they find it still empty.</p>
<p>“Oi! And me!” Akihito’s tail fluffs up, so it looks a little bit like a duster.<br/>In their hideout the two have a hard time not to move, as they are sniggering and laughing.</p>
<p>“Asami sama? Akihito?” Slowly, Kirishima moves towards the weird sounding noises his ears are catching up. After a look behind another plant tub, the secretary rubs his eyes, almost forgetting, he has on his glasses.</p>
<p>“What is going on here? Since when does Asami has a dog and a cat?”</p>
<p>The panther and the wolf both hiss in unison and indignation obviously in their voices as both state same time.</p>
<p>“Panther!”<br/>“Wolf!”</p>
<p>Kirishima jumps back.</p>
<p>“What the- ? Suoh? Tell me, I’m dreaming.”</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” The bulky bodyguard comes over. As his gaze follows Kirishima’s, he blinks.</p>
<p>“What are the puppies doing here? Since when does Asami sama has pets?”</p>
<p>“Cub!” The tip of Asami’s tail fluffs up and now looks rather funny.</p>
<p>“And who do you think you are, speaking like this to your employee, hm?”</p>
<p>While Akihito now already bounces around the two men, Asami slowly strolls over to the couch and jumps upon it, to sit down gracefully.</p>
<p>“I- I’m sorry A-Asami sama!” Kirishima and Suoh bow deep in front of the feline, while they have a hard time to follow what just happened.</p>
<p>“You two are lucky I’m stuck into a cub-form and not in a fully grown one. Now you both will go over into the kitchen and have each one a little snack.”</p>
<p>The wolf starts to snigger.</p>
<p>“A snack? I’m afraid, I can’t follow, Asami sama.”</p>
<p>“Kirishima, you only need to follow my order. I guess, that one was clear.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir!”</p>
<p>With another deep bow, the secretary turns around, his for help searching eyes find Suoh’s. But Suoh’s only able to look back as baffled. As they are out of sight, the bulky man shrugs and murmurs nearly inaudible.</p>
<p>“Why are we following orders of a little pup and why does it sound like Asami-sama?”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard this and I am a cub! The next one, who calls my pup ends up six feet under!”</p>
<p>Suoh, though out of sight, straightens immediately, before he bows and almost hits his forehead on the table.</p>
<p>“Shut up! His ears are even more sensitive, than they usually are!” Kirishima hisses.</p>
<p>“That one I’ve heard, too. And yes, they are!”</p>
<p>The normally stoic man flinches visibly, before he has himself back in his grip. The water starts to boil and the secretary takes two bowls out of a cupboard, before he takes two of the ramen packs. He looks down on them, wondering, why on earth, they should eat this cheap stuff, that surely has been bought by this brat. Thinking about that certain brat, the little wolf strolls into the kitchen, looking very interested what the men are doing.<br/>Slightly irritated, Kirishima pushes up his glasses.</p>
<p>“Why am I not wondering about the fact, that you seem to have turned into such a fluffy fleabag? Of course a stubborn, rebellious cat would have suited you as well.”</p>
<p>“My ears still are working.” Slowly, the panther enters the kitchen. Its golden eyes gleam in a rather devilish way.</p>
<p>“My deepest apologies, sir!”</p>
<p>“Of course.” The cub jumps onto the table. Sitting down with its tail curled around it, attentive eyes watch the men sitting down, waiting for the noodles to get done. The pup tries to jump upon the table, too. But his claws only reach the edge and Akihito tries to get some hold as Suoh helps him up. The little wolf turns around and wags his tail at Suoh.</p>
<p>“Thank you big guy. Heh. That was close.”</p>
<p>“Oh? How could this happen? Ki- Puppy, that’s not really something new.” Asami tries to snort.</p>
<p>“Oi! Shut up, <em>kitten</em>, or I’ll bite your bum!”</p>
<p>The panther squeezes his eyes, then his head snaps around to Suoh and Kirishima.<br/>“Why exactly have you turned red?”</p>
<p>The bodyguards try to breathe and fight hard not to break out into laughter. But as their eyes fall upon this hissing, fluffed up panther cub, and the feisty little wolf, who’s tail seems to try to polish the table, they can’t hold back any longer and break out into laughter. Wheezing for air, they wipe tears out of their eyes.</p>
<p>The panther lets the tip of its tail tap onto the table.</p>
<p>“Are you done, laughing? Because I can remember to have given you an order. Eat!”</p>
<p>His most trusted men clear their throats and take their bowls.</p>
<p>“Of course (pffff -throat clearing-) Asami-sama.”</p>
<p>The next second the panther and the wolf watch closely how the men dutifully empty their bowls. Slightly irritated and with growing concern and suspicion, Suoh and Kirishima look at the suddenly so silent and attentive animals. Then they look at each other and back to the panther.</p>
<p>“Asami-sa-?”</p>
<p>Feline and canine pounce forward to the edge of the table, both looking down with growing curiosity. The first thing that shows up, is a round face, with round ears and brown wide eyes, looking up at them. The little grizzly sits somewhat dumbfounded on the chair and looks around irritated.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Then a face with a black mask appears out of the other pile of clothes and a little raccoon finds its way into “freedom”.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! Asami! Look how cute they are! Glasses is a little raccoon and Suoh is soooooo fluffy!”</p>
<p>Raccoon and grizzly look at each other, then both topple off of their chairs, flopping to the ground, the bear with an audible “thump”. The panther looks down with a devious look on his face.</p>
<p>“Indeed. Very fluffy. Who would have thought, Kirishima turns into a raccoon? I have to admit, I had thought about an eagle owl.”</p>
<p>The wolf sniggers.<br/>“Yeah, me too! But Suoh was very predictable, right Asami?”</p>
<p>“I prefer the term “reliable” if you don’t mind.” The bear answers with a grumpy voice.</p>
<p>“Asami <em>sama</em>, would you mind to explain to your <em>friends</em>, what just happened?”</p>
<p>“I would, if I could. Let’s say at least we now know, that indeed the ramen are- guilty. Now, let’s see, how we manage it, to shift back into our human forms. Has anybody an idea?”</p>
<p>General head-shaking is the only answer the crime lord gets.</p>
<p>“Let’s have a brainstorming in the living room.” The pup bounces already ahead and leads the way. Asami follows with a grace only a cat can call its own, while a little raccoon and bear are wobbling behind, still dazed because of the latest events.<br/>The panther sits down in one of the chairs, while the others take place on the couch. He starts to purr deep to sooth down his nerves and grooms his paw, while focusing on the problem.</p>
<p>“Asami? Oi! Asami!”</p>
<p>The raven opens his eyes, his hand feeling somewhat wet. No wonder, since he’s licking it. Stopping in his tracks, he hides his hand under the blanket.</p>
<p>“Akihito, what is this urgent you have to wake me up?”</p>
<p>“Well, uhm- “ He hides something behind his back, cursing himself for choosing the wrong order of waking up Asami and hiding his phone. A phone with the video he took as blackma- evidence, showing a sleeping crime lord, licking his hand enthusiastic, while purring in his deep slumber.<br/>Asami squeezes his eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you hiding there?”</p>
<p>“My, uhm, phone?”</p>
<p>“I see. And why are you hiding it? By the way, you didn’t answer my first question.” He holds out his hand.</p>
<p>“Ewww! You don’t really think, I hand you over my phone in your slobbered hand?”</p>
<p>“Not? Well, then it seems, I need to hunt my little puppy down.”</p>
<p>Akihito blinks.<br/>“Puppy? What happened to the kitten?”</p>
<p>With a hiss, Asami pounces the boy and pins him down to the bed.<br/>“I told you, not to call me kitten.”</p>
<p>“Eeeeeh?”</p>
<p>“Now, let me punish you. Don’t you worry, after this little torture I will know everything and you, my boy, will not even remember your name.”</p>
<p>His voice has become a deep purr, before his lips crush onto Akihito’s. It’s about time, to shut him up and make him forget the phone in his hands.<br/>Out of the corners of his eyes, the crime lord sees the trading cards of wild animals, that seem to be Akihito’s new hobby since he found them in his beloved ramen packages.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>